


Ricky Bowen’s Summer

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First work, don’t hurt meRicky goes to get coffee and instead gets a date. (and coffee)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/EJ Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts - mentioned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	1. Cafés, Wonderful Things Aren’t They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky goes to get coffee and gets a hot guy’s number instead. (and coffee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, sorry

“GO TO HELL”  
“ALREADY THERE ASSHOLE”

Ricky woke to his parents fighting... Again. He wishes they would just shut up sometimes.

Ricky got up, took a shower, and left. He just couldn’t stand them fighting all day, every day. He felt tired, so he decided to get some coffee. Who cares if it’s five bucks for a simple iced latte, not him.

Ricky had just got his coffee, when a guy came out of nowhere and bumped into him. Spilling freezing cold coffee all over Ricky’s shirt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Ricky looked up and saw how hot the guy was.  
“Nonono it’s fine.”  
It was not fine, but hot guy’s hot. 

“Let me buy you another cup.”

The hot guy, who introduced himself as E.J., bought Ricky a new iced latte. They then talked, got to know each other, and eventually exchanged numbers.


	2. Ricky Has Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky breaks up with Nini, then goes out with E.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to the end for sex

Ricky wakes up because his phone is ringing. Who calls at 6 in the morning, who even calls at all anymore, oh yeah Nini. If it wasn’t his parents fighting it was his goddamned girlfriend, who he didn’t even like. 

“Yes, Nini.”

“Just wanted to make sure we’re still on for tonight?”

“Of course, but why’d you have to call at 6 in the morning?”

“No reason.” 

“I’m going back to bed.”

Ricky hates Nini but he has to endure her for now. He just can’t wait to ditch her. 

“I’ve got to get rid of her.” Ricky said to himself.

RING RING RING 

“I SWEAR IF THAT’S NINI- oh wait it’s E.J.”

“Hi, E.J.”

“Hey sorry for calling so early, but I couldn’t sleep and your voice is so nice.”

“Really, thanks!”

“Yeah, everything about you is just the best.”

“Awww, just stop!”

“Never!”

“Well if you insist.”

“Hey you wanna go out tonight?”

Well he did have that date with Nini, but E.J. is so much better.

“Yeah sure what time, and where should I meet you?”

“I’ll pick you up at 8.”

“Ok, sounds good!”

At around 3 o’ clock Ricky went over to Nini’s house with plans to break up with her. Not that it was going to be hard. The only reason he started going out with her was to put the rumors that he was gay to rest. Not that they weren’t true he just didn’t want to make life harder than it was.

He knocked on the door. Nini answered the door, good this would make it even easier. 

“Ricky? What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be picking me up for another 5 hours!”

“About that, I won’t be picking you up... ever again.”

“What is that supposed to mean! You can’t just cancel on me, I’m your girlfriend!”

“But I don’t just want to cancel this date, I’m breaking up with you.” 

“You’re joking right, this is just a prank, right? Right? If it’s not you are in for a whole new world of pain!”

“Nope.”

“You are so fucking selfish, why’d you even go out with me if you were just going to call it off a few months before our ONE YEAR anniversary! You are an inconsiderate piece of shit, who deserves to be burning in hell! Go away, asshole!”

“Buh bye, bitch.”

Ricky walked away laughing, he was finally free of her. She was always bringing out the worst in him, and she’s not going to do that ever again.

A few hours passed and Ricky was getting ready for his date with E.J. He was wondering what he should wear. He was doubtful that the date would be anything more than dinner and a movie. So he was probably just going to dress a tad nicer than he normally does. 

Ricky had just finished getting ready when E.J. called.

“Hey, E.J.”

“Hey, Ricky. I’m pulling up now, you ready.”

“Yup, coming down now.”

Ricky hung up his phone and went downstairs. When he got outside he was greeted by E.J. somehow looking hotter than he usually does. Ricky’s jaw dropped.

“Am I really that cute.” E.J. said

“Wayyyyy more than cute.” Said Ricky

“Oh, really? I had no idea!”

“You are amazing, and you know it.”

“Yeah, but complements help sometimes.”

“Where are we going, anyways?” Asked Ricky

“The old-timey diner by the movie theater. Then we’re seeing a movie.”

“Well kinda implied when you said by the movie theater.”

“I just wanted to be clear.”

“It’s fine, I was just pointing it out, cutie.”

“Really, cutie?”

“How about... Hottie?”

“No”

“Hot pepper?”

“You are joking, right?” E.J. asked while laughing.

“Well duh” Ricky answered while laughing

“Let’s just leave this right here for now and go.”

“Good idea”

They got in the car and left for the diner. 

E.J. and Ricky’s dinner was mostly uneventful. They really just got to know each other even better. Ricky really didn’t know how it came up but somehow he told E.J. he was a virgin.

Ricky and E.J. found the movie to be kinda boring. They also noticed it was mostly empty except for seven or eight people besides themselves with none of those people being on the back row with them. 

“Hey, can I try something” E.J. whispered softly to Ricky.

“Like what?” Asked Ricky in a soft whisper.

“I want to give you a BJ.” Answered E.J. 

“Wait, really?” Whispered Ricky.

“Yes, but you have to stay quiet.” Answered E.J. in a whisper.

“I can do that.” Ricky whispered. 

E.J. went down on his knees and unzipped Ricky’s pants. Ricky’s cock flopped out. It was easily 8 inches long and nearly as girthy as a beer can. E.J. licked up and down the shaft before sucking softly on the top and pulling off to lick the shaft again. E.J. then started to bob on Ricky’s big cock. Ricky started to moan softly before E.J. had to remind him to be quiet. Ricky put his hands into E.J.’s hair to push him further onto his cock to start deepthroat it. E.J. happily obliged and deepthroated Ricky’s large cock. Ricky started softly moaning and shuddering again before E.J. pulled off to remind him once again to be quiet as to not attract stares. 

“I’m close!” Ricky whispered

E.J. then started to deepthroat Ricky once more before Ricky came. E.J. swallowed every bit of his new boyfriend’s precious seed. 

They decided to go to E.J.’s car instead of watching the rest of the movie.


End file.
